Usuario discusión:Zeromaru X
Perfil oficial de Fanglongmon Zero yo creo que segun que pagina traducen el perfil oficial de una manera u otra, pues en DMA dice que solo descompone los datos del extremo de oscuridad, no todos en general como en Wikimon. A ver si podemos acalarar esto PD: No te he visto mas por Tuenti. Intenta conectarte lo maximo posible para asi poder coincidir y terminar de debatir lo que nos quedaba. 14:26 9 nov 2012 (UTC) Diseño Quisiera que veas el diseño, como no encontre buena combinación de azxules, planeo en el azul y naranja, ya que la wiki estuvo así por mucho tiempo, fijate si te gusta como modifique a mis proyectos preciosos :D. Joacoz / Desembucha! (Respondeme) 15:42 9 nov 2012 (UTC) Al segundo Zeromaru-Sama xD, también pense en eso..Joacoz / Desembucha! (Respondeme) 16:13 9 nov 2012 (UTC) Omnimon X Ola zeromaru gracias por algunas aclaraciones sobre eso pero hay en algunos puntos que no comparto contigo siendote bastante sinsero pero tambien me agrada bastante tener estos debates ya que es bueno intercambiar ideas con otra persona Xd, verdad tambien vi que agregastes algunas cosas en el articulo de Omnimon X cosas que realmente insinuas y no te basas a las pruebas ya que en el manga de chronicle yo lo tengo todas las partes que salieron y la eh releido y nada concuerda con algunas cosas que pusistes amigo bueno ya que en algunas cosas eh visto en varias ocaciones que agregas especulaciones, hay que revisar bien antes de poner o agregas cosas que no son zeromaru bueno en algo que quisiera debatir contigo en cosas personales segun tu punto de vista es cual de los heroes legendarios como Omnimon, susanoomon, gallantmon cm, imperialdramon fm y shinegreymon BM cual seria para ti el orden segun su poder de ellos segun tu opinion, bueno de manera personal siempre queria tener ese debate con alguien y con quien mejor que contigo amigo bueno para mi por su poder es en la orden que lees amigo bueno espero que me respondas y me digas el por que de la enumeracion de tu lista y despues yo te dare la mia amigo renegon jajaja Xd suerte cuidate amigo.......XxBrayanxX (discusión) 02:18 10 nov 2012 (UTC) Re: Omnimon X Bueno sobre eso que dices sobre la derrota de omegamon contra dorugamon no lo sabia de verdad que rompio asta como se dice en su perfil la espada invencible grey sword Xd ya van 2 armas que me facinan y se destruyen como la arma de tactimon y de omnimon, pero bueno sobre esa imagen que vi no lo sabia pero ahora si y por lo ultimo sobre las especulaciones del manga de chronicle que agregas ese tema ya lo habia discutido con los administradores y algunas otros usuarios y es mejor segun lo que llegamos acordar en no colocar especulaciones en los articulos si no hechos concretos para dar una mejor informacion por eso quisiera decirte si seria mejor creo que en las especulaciones sobre Gallantmon X y el resultado de la pelea de alphamon contra Omnimon X lo quitariamos no se si te parece? ya creo que sobre lo de gallantmon que relei el manga si se insinua por omnimon pero el final de la batalla no hay pruebas de eso, bueno sobre otra cosa quisiera preguntarte dexmon es al igual que apocalymon que no se sabe si es realmente un digimon no es a si por que segun omnimon x en ese manga la razon por la cual no funciono la omega inforce fue por ese motivo y tambien se sabe de sobra asta el momento que el unico digimon capaz de vencer a dexmon es alphamon por que ambos son sombras, y ademas en ese manga es algo es que Omnimon en ninguno de sus enfrentamientos contra Dexmon en los mangas usa el all delete por que sera el motivo? es por que subestima el poder de ese digimon? y otra cosa que quisiera preguntarte es si dorugoramon evoluciona a alphamon o es una evolucion alterna de grademon y dorugreymon ? Y sobre lo otro amigo del foro digisoul ya me lo cree te ise caso y hay tambien podemos debatir de cualquier tema con otros usuarios o lo que deceamos y un favor mas amigo dime o mandame el enlace de donde ves el manga de xros wars traducido al español si no es mucho molestar zero.....XxBrayanxX (discusión) 23:26 11 nov 2012 (UTC) Re: Bueno si te molesto eso de verdad no pensaba que te ibas a molestar tanto por eso solo lo digo por las especulaciones y si deceas por mi no hay ningun problema de poner la info de que fue derrotado facilmente no es fansboys o como tratas de decir, no es por que sea fan de adventure ni tanta cosa no me duele que pongan eso si el fue vencido por dorugoramon o cualquier digimon facilmente yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso no? solo que veo que te alteras mucho en algunas ocaciones amigo y disculpa por el mal entendido ahora cambiare la edicion solo te digo que especulaciones ponerlas ya fue debatido por un ejemplo te voy a poner, una ves hubo un usuario que puso varias especulaciones y en alguna que recuerdo bien fue que puso en el articulo de chaosmon que su ataque providencia oscura creo tiene el mismo poder o funcion que el todo borrado de Omnimon X algo que no se puede comparar una tecnica comun con una tecnica tan poderosa como esa y hubo un debate entre varios usuarios y se llego ala conclusion de que no era necesario agregar especulaciones si no informacion correcta y confirmada. bueno espero que entiendas y de verdad disculpa por los mal entendidos y serio no seas tan renegon amigo para todo hay solucion y en este caso es simplemente dar click en ediciones del articulo omnimon x y listo no hay problema comunicandose la gente se entiende Xd bueno suerte y cuidate......XxBrayanxX (discusión) 02:47 12 nov 2012 (UTC) Digimon Chronicle Una pregunta, sabes donde se puede encontrar el manga de digimon chronicle para leer? Necesito saberlo!!! No lo encuentro por ninguna parte...Joacoz / Desembucha! (Respondeme) 04:19 12 nov 2012 (UTC) Especulaciones Hey Zero, quería hablarte sobre las famosas especulaciones. Un administrador ya retirado (Bryanzx) nos dijo a XxBrayanxX y a mi que la info sin confirmar debía dejarse como posibilidad (poniendo coletillas como "Se piensa que..." o "Se cree que...") hasta que se confirmase y posteriormente cambiarlo. PD: Añade la info de NEO, que acabo de crear el articulo y solo encontré la imagen y los ataques. 08:41 12 nov 2012 (UTC) Re: Bueno quizas en esos casos de esos digimons tienes razon y si sabes que son especulaciones osea cosas no oficiales deberias cambiar por su info oficial ya que tampoco yo o otros administradores o usuarios estamos pendientes de todos los articulos existentes en esta wiki, y otro punto ya que tanto te dedicas a decir de eso e fansboys y otras cosas mas tu no te das cuenta que tambien haces lo mismo con zero quizas inconcientemente por ejemplo que yo reconosco en mi caso tambien lo hago por omnimon, por lo siguiente ya que tratas de hacerlo ver, y otras cosas que no te gustan que te digan cuando haces algo mal veo que eres de esas personas que no toleran tipos de cosas por ejemplo me dijistes que en el manga de xros wars que blastmon vencio a 3 caballeros reales de donde sacastes esa info? ya que lei tambien el manga traducido asta el numero 15 que es asta donde sale blastmon y se habla de el en ningun momento se menciona tipo de cosa? y de verdad me da pena que te moleste tanto que te digan que es mejor no agregar las especulaciones en cualquier articulo de verdad.....XxBrayanxX (discusión) 02:10 13 nov 2012 (UTC) Re: Bueno solo veo que te pasas reclamando los defectos que tiene esta wiki dando a entender como si fueras un usuario ejemplo que no cometieras ninguna clase de error, si tanto criticas tu la wiki primero mira y revisa lo que haces primeramente antes de ver las cosas malas de otros por ejemplo que tanto te gusta especular en muchos casos lo hicistes especulaciones tuyas y no dejadas por los mangas de digimon como en el xros wars, bueno mira no me gusta tener discusiones con nadie pero veo que te irritas de una manera muy rapida y asta en mi punto de vista tontamente ya que para entenderse uno no es necesario amargarse ni nada si no dialogando como lo hacemos ahora por medio de mensajes y a si llegando acuerdos para trabajar mejor para sacar adelante la wiki y por ultimo solo espero que no te molestes por lo que dije y lo tomes de buena manera ya que en algunos casos hay que saber reconocer que todo uno no lo hace bien ya que tambien lo mismo puedo decir yo de mi mismo, bueno eso es todo.....XxBrayanxX (discusión) 16:34 13 nov 2012 (UTC) Cosas de fan Hola Zero, sé que hay usuarios que no saben tanto como tú o yo sobre el poder de los Digimon y por eso agregan cosas un tanto fanfiction a los artículos, pero no por eso digas que la wiki es mala o cosas así, sabes porque XxBrayanxX es reversor? es porque quitaba información innecesaria y deshacía malas ediciones, si alguien agrega algo que no crees es cierto puedes hacer eso. Regresa a la wiki Ignimon 00:00 15 nov 2012 (UTC) Por que no lo haces? Oye este vi cuando dejaba un mensaje a otro usuario que quieres granputear a alguien y como supongo lo diras por mi bueno te espero y te reto a que lo hagas ya que creo que te la das de vacan aslo haber quien sale perdiendo en un juego de palabras como esas......XxBrayanxX (discusión) 03:02 16 nov 2012 (UTC) Re: Bueno sabes prefiero dejarlo hay ya que no entiendo como entre en un pleito no me gusta entrar en discusiones con nadie y si en algun momento lo ise lo siento de verdad estabas de mala cuando lei esos mensajes, y bueno solo espero llevarme de la mejor manera contigo estabamos teniendo muchas cosas en comun pero lamentablemente por un mal entendido empesamos con la discusiones espero todo estea normal amigo y que los malos entendidos no se repitan y queden como un tema pasado chau suerte........XxBrayanxX (discusión) 02:02 17 nov 2012 (UTC) Hola Bien, necesito que te conectes al chat, es para algunos asuntillos y peticiones. Si no puedes al instante debido a tu trabajo, mandame una respuesta. 09:23 20 nov 2012 (UTC) Digimon Next Hola Zero ¿sabes donde se puede leer o descargar Digimon Next en español? Ignimon 21:19 28 nov 2012 (UTC) Quartzmon Hola Zero, me gustaría que me ayudaras a mejorar el artículo de Quartzmon, ya que no encuentro mucha información respecto a este Digimon y tú sabes bien donde buscarla. Si deseas les puedes añadir imágenes y hacerle algunos arreglines y después yo la vigilo para que no la vandalice. PD:Corregí algunas cosas, pero aun así no manejo mucho sobre este extraño ser.Ignimon / Aquí deja lo que quieras decirme 22:35 16 dic 2012 (UTC) Dudas: Ola Zeromaru que tal, espero que ya no esteas con colera con el incidente que tubimos esa vez y eso quede en el pasado bueno amigo te escribo sobre unas dudas que tengo sobre la parte que estas editando en el articulo de Yggdrasil que dices que Omegamon crakeo el sistema de el dios para poder luchar en igualdad de condiciones con Bagramon y Tactimon pero sobre las partes traducidas de esa conversasion que tubo Taiki y Bagramon eso no se dice se dice algo diferente pruebas de eso te las doy como puedes ver ahora: Bagramon: (This Code is...!!): Traduccion: Este Código es.... Bagramon: The Royal Knight, Omegamon...Traduccion: El Caballero Real, Omegamon. Bagramon: The one that I took on together wih Tactimon.....Traduccion: El que que tomé junto con Tactimon. Bagramon: Not only that, by using the Yggdrasil system to crack the secret Omega Inforce, he was finally able to obtain a part of the strongest warrior's data.....Traduccion: No sólo esto, usando el sistema Yggdrasil pude rajar la fuersa secreta Omega Inforce, fui finalmente capaz de obtener una parte de los datos del guerrero más fuerte. Bagramon: t was inherited by that boy....Traduccion: Fue heredado por aquel muchacho. Bueno como se puede ver la data de Omegamon fue heredada por Shoutmon y tambien bagramon menciona a Omegamon como el guerrero mas fuerte dando a entender que su poder era superior a los 2 con quien se enfrentaba pero en ningun momento dice que el crakeo el poder de Yggdrasil para estar ala altura de los 2, bueno antes de editar esa parte bueno seria bueno resivir una respuesta tuya bueno esperare no mas, chau y suerte en todo y que bueno que hayas vuelto a la wiki...........XxBrayanxX (discusión) 17:19 13 feb 2013 (UTC) Re: Bueno Zeromaru sigues pensando que tengo favoritismo por adventure pero no es a si pero bueno ese no es el tema, bueno tu dices eso sobre que mi traduccion fue mala pero eso conversacion lo tienen varios usuarios que tubieron los spoliders de dicho manga y algo que si no mala recuerdo tu tambien me mandastes eso pero bueno dices que fue corregido esa conversacion lo entiendo pero algo que se dice es que Omnimon tubo la Omega Inforce del guerrero mas poderoso, quien es ese guerrero? seria ese guerrero Omnimon X que una pequeña parte de ese poder estaba en Yggdrasil? bueno conversar y tener debates contigo son interesantes pero en otras paginas o otros foros reafirmar lo mismo que digo sobre que Omnimon ya de por si superaba en poder a Bagramon pero tambien a mi parecer fue una locura que con sus poderes que ya de por si son enormes tubiera una reñida batalla con un Tactimon que por lo que a demostrado en el manga es similar o superior en poder a Susanoomon (Ya que manejo a 3 caballeros reales y entre esos 3 posiblemente UlforceVeedramon) y un Bagramon que es mas poderoso que Tactimon, ya de por si ser mas fuerte que Bagramon es mucho pero bueno espero tu respuesta amigo chau suerte en todo.......XxBrayanxX (discusión) 02:14 14 feb 2013 (UTC) Re: Ola Zeromaru gracias por tus aclaraciones como siempre son muy buenas y muy entendibles aunque tengas un caracter complicado por ser renegon por lo que veo jajaja broma amigo Xd, no es que sea fan de Omnimon por salir en adventure Zero si no que Omnimon es un digimon que en sus apariciones que asta el momento a hecho son muy buenas no solo por ser de adventure y es cierto lo que dices Imperialdramon MP no es una digivolucion DNA de Imperialdramon FM y Omnimon si no es una Blast Evolucion como es igualmente de Alphamon con Orryumon creo que a si se escribe jeje, cuando alphamon evoluciona a su forma Rey Dragon, ademas de que ese pequeño aumento que tubo Omnimon por la Omega Inforce es una péqueñaa fuersa extra no fue algo que hiciera una gran diferencia de el poder normal de el caballero real Omnimon bueno pero este tema queda cerrado y Zero quisiera que me ayudes en estas dudas que en varios foros eh leido, es como Bagramon pudo acceder a los datos de la arma de Susanoomon, por lo que lei y se deja como una clara insinuacion es que Bagramon vencio a un Susanoomon de esa dimension y robo esos datos? o sera que del sistema de Yggdrasil pudo obtenerlos? y otra sobre la tecnica de AtlurBallistamon que dice Tactimon que se compara con una tecnica legendaria que no recuerdo el nombre me podrias ayudar en decirme que tecnica es y de quien es? y algo verdad entre los 3 royal knights que tactimon pudo superar estubo tambien UlforceVeedramon? aunque a mi parecer si tactimon es tan fuerte como susanoomon no creo que ulforcee y otros 2 royal knights sean derrotados al mismo tiempo ya que por sus habilidades Ulforce podria hacer una pelea el solo a un Tactimon un Susanoomon por su velocidad y su ulforcee aunque no podria vencerlos pero podria resistir por un buen tiempo a si como dukemon lo mismo haria por su gran defensa que posee, bueno espero que me ayudes en estas aclaraciones amigo y espero volver a tener debates contigo ya que era algo muy interesante para mi bueno chau suerte en todo lo que haces..........XxBrayanxX (discusión) 02:11 15 feb 2013 (UTC) ¿Dónde está ese perfil oficial de Lucemon?porque no me cuadra nada de nada que sea infantil,es imposible. ´´´´ Links Para nada,con una vez que se enlace susodicho artículo está bien, si se quiere se puede enlazar todas o algunas veces que se le menciona, pero no es necesario en absoluto. Ignimon / Aquí deja lo que quieras decirme 02:16 18 feb 2013 (UTC) Re: Ola Zeromaru bueno lo de renegon es una broma pero por la edad que dices tener ya eres alguien grandecito por eso que eres tan renegon jajaja Xd, pero bueno sobre lo de Omegamon si quizas en parte tengas razon que es pequeña parte de la Omega Inforce si seguramente aumento sus poderes a un punto tal que pudo tener una pelea muy reñida con bagramon y tactimon ya que como sabemos omegamon es superior que bagramon pero combatir con esos 2 al mismo tiempo era una cosa de locos :D, y sobre lo de el arma de susanoomon si quizas tengas razon en eso que posiblemente nunca se cruso con ningun susanoomon y consiguio los datos de su cañon de los datos de yggdrasil y tambien si se crusaba con un susanoomon lo mas seguro es que lo vencia con pocas dificultades Xd, y bueno tambien comparto la misma opinion que tu Tactimon por lo demostrado en el manga es mucho mas fuerte que Susanoomon y unas preguntas quisiera ver si me puedes ayudar con unas dudas que tengo amigo, la primera es posible que Bagramon y su armada hayan eliminado a los 7 reyes demonios digimon en el proceso de conquista en el digimundo ya que salio imagenes de lucemon y ulforce habla sobre la existencia de esos 7 en esa dimension y que es posible que bagramon haya enfrentado a un Lucemon Fm o en su forma Satan pero al no ser un pelea no reñida no lo relato en su charla con taiki ya que lo digo por que despues no se vio participar a ningun demon lord en el manga y la ultima es que es posible suponer que el nivel de Bagramon en el manga es tan fuerte como para poder capturar o vencer y encerrar en un cristal a Ultimatechaosmon ya que el y los argomons y megidramons fueron digimons que zeed absorbio cuando empeso a deborar el castillo bagra, podriamos decir que Bagramon era tan fuerte o mas fuerte que el mismo Ultimatechaosmon o aunque es posible que haya sido con algunos mienbros de su armada pero a que dedupcion podriamos llegar segun tu parecer amigo, bueno espero tu respuesta y disculpa si te contesto despues de varios dias es que estoy con unos problemas y entre despues de algunos dias pero ahora estare bien frecuente, bueno gracias por resolver mis dudas como siempre zero chau y suerte en todo........XxBrayanxX (discusión) 16:50 19 feb 2013 (UTC) Niveles Sí D: La idea era usar un solo término por nivel (una traducción del original) y Supremo ya estaba en algunos artículos cuando estábamos neutralizando. En mi opinión habría que cambiar supremo por Definitivo, lo bueno es que se quitó la categoría Híper Campeón, quedan pocos con mega http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Digimon_mega, así que quizá sería mejor definitivo o final (Super Definitivo o Super Final suna mejor que Super Supremo). --Ignimon / Aquí deja lo que quieras decirme 19:01 19 feb 2013 (UTC) Consultas y temillas Hola Zero, me gustaría que cuando puedas te conectes al chat para intercambiar algunas ideas (no como las que te pregunta XxBrayanxX) sobre contenido de la wiki y dudas que tengo. Gracias por ayudar. Ignimon / Aquí deja lo que quieras decirme 01:50 20 feb 2013 (UTC)